(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. More particularly, the invention relates to fans for such systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Fans are ubiquitous in HVAC systems. Many fan configurations exist. A typical electric fan includes a motor having a shaft protruding from one end. A fan assembly is mounted to the shaft so as to be driven by the motor.